


Этот безумный-безумный мир

by desterra



Series: Иные миры, иные встречи [1]
Category: Eureka, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон просто хотел летать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Этот безумный-безумный мир

**Author's Note:**

> Вызов "они встретились раньше и совсем при других обстоятельствах".  
> Условия для этого фика: МакШеп. Обстоятельства: один пришел устраиваться на работу и разговаривал с другим, не зная, что именно тот его будущий босс.  
> Условия соблюдены не совсем точно.

Дэвид лишь покачал головой и сочувственно похлопал его по плечу. Лавировать между двумя до одури упрямыми Шеппардами — искусство, которое не дано освоить третьему такому же. Да, Дэйв не терял надежды, что когда-нибудь отец и Джон сумеют провести в одной комнате дольше пяти минут, не пытаясь проглотить язык или вцепиться друг другу в глотку. Образно выражаясь. Он действительно пытался понять жажду полёта Джона и его горечь от разрушенной карьеры и потери жизненных ориентиров. Но что было выше его разумения: почему быть частным пилотом в богом забытом городишке казалось Джону привлекательнее собственного самолёта. Казалось бы, чего проще — хочешь в небо, купи агрегат с крыльями и летай в своё удовольствие, хоть до сердечного приступа или, скорее до оргазма, если речь заходит о Джоне. Ему почти удалось убедить своенравного братца, но пара бесед с отцом свели на нет все уговоры Дэвида. Шах и мат, Шеппард-младший, шах и мат. Именно поэтому ему оставалось лишь похлопать брата по плечу, напомнить, что ему здесь всегда рады и отпустить с тяжёлым сердцем на собеседование в далёкую глушь.

И именно поэтому Джон сидел сейчас в небольшом уютном, но крайне странном кафе, нацепив на лицо любимую маску номер три «не влезай — убьёт», а всё его существо буквально орало «спасайся, пока не поздно». И люди, посылающие ему любопытствующие взгляды и в седьмой раз вопрошающие, не он ли столь ожидаемый местными шериф, чувство опасности только усиливали. Но, во-первых, он — Джон Шеппард, а значит для полноценного запугивания одних только странностей, взглядов и уже набившего аскомину вопроса было недостаточно. А во-вторых, у него просто не было выбора. Джон хотел летать. Единственное желание, всё ещё державшее на плаву его убогую жизнь, точнее жалкое подобие. И если военная карьера была для него потеряна навсегда, то отобрать навыки, как отобрали звание, оказалось сложнее. Он уже почти сдался под гнётом собственной тоски, жалости Дэвида и нескрываемого ехидства отца. Почти согласился занять место в семейном бизнесе в обмен на собственную крылатую малютку, когда внезапно всплыло предложение от «Глобал Дайнемикс», подписанное некой Эллисон Блейк.  
Поэтому Джон был готов сидеть, ждать и пытаться не обращать внимание на царившее вокруг безумие. А оно, на квадратный метр небольшого городка, буквально зашкаливало. Чего только стоили носившиеся за окном дети младшего школьного возраста, буквально погребённые под стопками книг о ядерной физике и биоинженерии. Или огромный лохматый пёс, нагло улыбающийся и демонстрирующий окружающим розовый язык, за которым (вполне возможно, что за языком, а не за псом) нёсся, сшибая всё на своём пути, не менее огромный, но менее лохматый мужчина, с ружьём наперевес. В кафе то и дело появлялись сумасшедшие люди, бормочущие что-то под нос. И Джон очень надеялся, что бормотание не было в стиле «мозги-мозги», потому что похожи были эти люди на зомби, разной степени свежести. Они заходили, просили нечто под названием «винспрессо» в литровых кружках, делали пару глотков и, оживая буквально на глазах, неслись куда-то дальше. Владелец кафе ухитрялся между напитками принимать и полноценные заказы, которые даже не звучали, как нормальная человеческая еда, и успешно их исполнял, судя по довольным лицам посетителей.  
Джон потягивал свой самый обычный кофе, прислушивался к настойчивому внутреннему голосу, шепчущему «смываемся уже!», и ждал назначенного времени, когда в кафе вбежал тощий неуклюжий паренёк в откровенно дурацкий очках и с тоненьким писком спрятался за стойку. Винсент, владелец кафе, тяжело вздохнул, накрыл мальчишку каким-то фартуком и принялся готовить своё пойло, периодически поглядывая на дверь. Явно привычные действия сопровождала гробовая тишина.  
— Где он? — раздалось от дверей, заглушая звон колокольчика. Тишина зазвенела ему в такт.  
— Кто? — преувеличенно невинно отозвался Винсент и аккуратно водрузил на стойку чудовищных размеров стакан.  
Вошедший прищурился и замахал рукой, выражая тем самым крайнюю степень своего возмущения. Ну, Джону показалось, что степень была крайней, потому как обычное возмущение, по всей видимости, было нормальным состоянием этого мужчины. Во всяком случае всклокоченные волосы, резкие жесты и яростные блики синих глаз наглядно и как-то обыденно демонстрировали это самое возмущение. Джон тихонько фыркнул нервной закольцованности собственных мыслей и тем самым, похоже, подписал себе приговор. Возможно, смертельный, потому что нацеленный на Винсента палец тут же указал на него, Джона Шеппарда, пытающего сидеть мирно и не отсвечивать.  
— Ты! — воскликнул мужчина и прищёлкнул жестом, крайне похожим на выстрел. — Я тебя здесь раньше не видел. А значит, ты вряд ли успел вступить в сговор с присутствующими здесь тупицами. Где он?  
— Кто? — повторил Джон вопрос Винсента и попытался стереть с лица выражение крайнего изумления. Серьёзно, а кто бы не удивился, услышав подобную речь? Ну, кроме находившихся в кафе безумцев, которым явно хотелось заказать попкорн и колу. Всем сразу. Даже владельцу заведения, прижавшему ладошки к груди, и упомянутому беглецу, осторожно выглядывающему из-за стойки.  
— Фарго, конечно! — закатил глаза великовозрастный энерджайзер.  
— А кто это? — протянул Джон, начиная получать удовольствие от творившегося абсурда.  
— Тощий идиот в очках с патологическим неумением держать шаловливые ручонки при себе, — рявкнул мужчина и снова прищурился, оценивая, по всей видимости, степень искренности Джона. Все вокруг замерли.  
— Не видел такого, — честно ответил Шеппард и взглянул на часы. До назначенного времени оставалось чуть меньше пятидесяти минут.  
— Так значит, — покивал своим мыслям его собеседник и потопал к стойке, продолжая размахивать руками.  
— Никакого лимона, доктор Маккей, — услужливо сообщил Винсент, пододвинув стакан ближе к краю. За стойкой что-то глухо бумкнуло. Маккей замер и одарил окружающих по-настоящему устрашающей улыбкой. Джон снова фыркнул. Было что-то такое в этом шумном и язвительном человеке, что заставляло Шеппарда чувствовать себя живым. И город вдруг превратился почему-то из странного в загадочный. И будущая работа из просто необходимой стала ещё нужной и интересной. И впервые за много месяцев Джону хотелось улыбаться и не казалось больше, что жизнь закончилась там, под палящим солнцем Афганистана.  
— Ты! — услышал он возмущённый возглас доктора Маккея и вопросительно вздёрнул бровь. Но Маккей вдруг замер, склонил голову на бок и окинул Шеппарда внимательным взглядом. Джон внутренне поёжился, на всякий случай приняв очень независимый и, как он надеялся, серьёзный вид.  
— Ты идёшь со мной, — кивнул Маккей каким-то своим мыслям и направился к дверям, сделав вид, что не заметил выдавшего себя мальчишку.  
— Зачем? — спросил Джон, снова взглянув на часы. Время сегодня двигалось со скоростью улитки.  
Маккей нахмурился на явно неуместный, с его точки зрения, вопрос. В воздухе запахло призрачным попкорном.  
— Ты, конечно, идиот, но, похоже, что идиот с руками, чем я и воспользуюсь, — соблаговолил ответить Маккей и чуть повысил голос, — раз уж нужного мне идиота здесь не оказалось! Вставай. Быстрее. Быстрее. Что за...  
Бурчание заглушили звон колокольчика и закрывшаяся за спиной Маккея дверь. Джон изумлённо моргнул.  
— Вам лучше поспешить, — посоветовал Винсент и скорбно приложил ладошки к щекам. Все посетители дружно закивали головами.  
— Спасибо, что не выдали, — пискнул из-за стойки Фарго, — но он очень не любит ждать.  
— И где ты? — рявкнули за дверью.  
Джон поморщился, глянул на часы и встал из-за стола, вынимая кошелёк.  
— За счёт заведения, — великодушно отмахнулся Винсент. — С вас подробный рассказ чуть позже.  
— Эй, человек-черепаха! — снова завопили снаружи.  
Джон фыркнул. По крайней мере такое ожидание было более захватывающим, чем обычный кофе в окружении любопытных фриков.  
В дверях он столкнулся с мужчиной, одарившим настороженным взглядом переступавшего с ноги на ногу Маккея. Джон подозревал, что он сам выглядел столь же настороженным и немного прибитым, царившим вокруг сумасшествием. И как один адекватный мужчина, встретивший другого такого же, он улыбнулся в ответ на искреннее извинение, уловив в чужих глазах понимание, приправленное сочувствием. Кивнув и получив яркую улыбку, Джон шагнул к бурчащему о безглазых и безмозглых особях Маккею.  
— Маршал Картер! — раздалось за спиной.  
— Шериф Картер, Винсент, — услышал он, прежде, чем дверь закрылась с мягким хлопком.  
— Разве не ты новый шериф? — подозрительно уточнил Маккей и, не дожидаясь ответа, зашагал вниз по улице. — Хотя, о чём это я. Конечно, ты не шериф. Не то, чтобы это было важно. Шевелись, шевелись. У меня всего полчаса до какой-то там хитрой и важной встречи. Вопиющее издевательство, не иначе. Нужно успеть за это время исправить всё, что умудрился натворить этот безмозглый мальчишка. Не то, чтобы он совсем безмозглый, но не смей ему передавать, что я так сказал. Если не уложимся в сроки, я опоздаю на эту идиотскую встречу, и Эллисон съест меня вместо обеда. Но серьёзно, какая мне разница, кто там будет нашим новым пилотом, если я всё равно ни за что на свете не полезу в это летающее корыто! Эй, я — гений. И если вдруг...  
Джон улыбался, слушая яркий взбудораженный голос и кутаясь в давно забытое ощущение, что всё будет хорошо.  
— Как тебя зовут, кстати? Я, конечно, могу остановиться на мистере Смешная Причёска, но люди обычно на такое обижаются...


End file.
